


Growing Lovers (for /d/)

by freeiphone4s



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Crossdressing, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, POV Second Person, Slice of Life, True Love, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeiphone4s/pseuds/freeiphone4s
Summary: You are a man with an ever expanding cock. Luckily you fall in love with a woman with a similar condition.
Kudos: 17





	Growing Lovers (for /d/)

Part 1  
"Are you ready, babe?" Veronica's smoky voice calls from the living room.

"Sorry honey, I'm still fighting with the man downstairs," you apologize. 

An exasperated sigh escapes your lips as you struggle trying to stuff your cock into your underwear. Your lovely girlfriend of two years had just landed her dream job and surprised you with reservations at a nice restaurant, courtesy of her hefty signing bonus. You were trying to look your best; the nicest shirt and slacks you owned, cologne, and fresh underwear. Unfortunately, your deadline to make the reservation was approaching and that fresh underwear was starting to prove a problem.

You were a very slight man; 5'7" on a good day, quite thin everywhere except the hips, and very little body hair. Often you got mistaken for a girl from behind, but never from the front. Puberty had chosen to focus its attention on exactly one part of you. By the time you had finished high school, your twig was more like a log. You were ecstatic to have a generous 8 inch member swinging between your legs as you took your first steps toward independence in college, but not long after that things began to get a little more complicated.

Your dick looked absolutely enormous on your lithe frame, but every couple of months you would notice that it looked a little more enormous. Eventually you confirmed that every couple of months you would grow just a bit longer and a bit thicker. By the time you reached your junior year you realized that having a double digit dick as thick as a soda can wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Even with compression shorts and loose pants, there was no way to suppressed the bulge completely. Rumors of you stuffing your pants abounded until the reports of your past lovers being painfully stretched out or completely unable to insert it outweighed them.

This was about the time when you met the Volleyball ace and business major, Veronica. She was the girl everyone wanted: tall, well endowed, motivated, and a glowing personality that could only be out shown by her wild blonde locks. You two slowly became friends after sitting next to each other in your history of modern agriculture elective, when she realized that you were one of the few guys that wasn't trying to get in her pants as quickly as possible. Your chemistry was fantastic, the study sessions becoming hours long hang outs, becoming dates very quickly.

Your first night together was one of the most memorable of your life. When she saw your package in person for the first time, a point in the relationship you had come to dread, it quickly became apparent that she was completely into it. The feeling of having your dick lavished with such attention was euphoric, only surpassed by the moment that you found out she was the only girl you had met that could take you.

After several hot and steamy rounds together, you cuddled and talked for hours. You were shocked to find out that Veronica had a similar affliction to you; the stacked amazon you knew had merely been tall and busty when she entered the university and was still growing. You even more surprised to find out that she relished in it; the sensation of becoming bigger and more well endowed turned her on immensely. When she heard your concerns about eventually becoming too big, she scoffed, encouraging you take pride in it and, not so subtly, letting you know that she enjoys a challenge. While you still had many reservations, the feeling that there was someone willing to support you through your situation was like an enormous weight being lifted from your shoulders.

From that night forward, you had both been stuck together. You very quickly moved in together and shared several passionate nights, both slowly growing bigger and falling more in love. This brings you to tonight, where you're frantically trying to force your 14 inch log and orange sized balls into an unstretched pair of underwear.

Finally, after much effort, you manage to corral your endowment into a position that doesn't cause your dick to flop out over the waistband at the slightest move. All of your other pairs had been well stretched at this point, so you didn't realize your most recent growth spurt had pushed you up another size; the band on this pair didn't come anywhere close to actually resting on the front of your body, and your nuts were uncomfortably compressed.

You hear a knock on the bedroom door.

"I'm coming in. I hope you're decent" You hear Veronica announce as the knob twists. She ducks slightly under the door frame and enters the room. 

“Well, close enough,” she says, staring into the waistband.

Veronica's wearing her standard date outfit, white puffy blouse, black gathered skirt, black stockings, and black pumps. She seems to have had a spurt recently herself. You notice very slight gaps forming between the buttons and a bit of a muffin top at the top of her bra cups. Her stockings also seem to be stretched a little thin and you swear that skirt is riding a little higher than usual.

"You look great, babe," she says as she walks behind you and starts playing with your hair while you try desperately prevent a chubby from undoing your hard work. "God, your hair is so soft I'm jealous. You should grow it out."

"Thanks, honey, but maybe some other time." you reply as you cinch the waist of your pants down with your belt. You check yourself in the mirror. You thank god that oversized clothes came back in style because the waistband of your pants looks like a paper bag after its been drawn down to your narrow waist. You check your outfit in profile and are confronted by the site of a massive lump distorting your crotch.

"Jesus," you lament under your breath.

"Oh hush," she says as she hugs you from behind, resting her chin on your shoulder and mashing her massive bust into your back, "You have no idea how beautiful you look right now." 

"Thanks, Vi." You take solace in your lover's words, but are still uneasy about the looks you two are gonna get on the walk to the restaurant.

Veronica holds you tightly for a couple more moments before taking your hand, rubbing the back of your hand with her thumb in reassurance, and guiding you to the door. 

"Come on, we don't want to be late."

~~~ 

The dinner was amazing; Veronica really spared no expense. Five courses of some of the finest food and wine you've experienced in your life. You both reminisced about your time together, about how lucky you both were to have found each other, and exchanged plenty of hearty laughs, but the night was winding down.

The check had been paid and you were both just picking at the remnants of your deserts when Veronica interjects.

"Hey babe, I have a question I need to ask you," she says reaching for her bag. You figure out what's happening immediately.

"Oh my god," you say as waves of emotions wash over you.

“Figured it out already, huh?”She says as she produces a ring box, trying to contain her smile, “Will you still let me have the pleasure of asking?”

You nod silently trying not to just blurt out your answer right then.

"Will you marry me?" She says, opening the box to reveal two gold bands.

You look at her with the biggest smile and say, "Yes!"

"Exactly what I wanted to hear."

You both slide the bands on and join hands, sprint sprint home from the restaurant, already locked in a passionate kiss before the door is even open.

Veronica guides you to the bedroom as you both haphazardly toss clothes off along the way. When you arrive at the foot of the bed, she pushes you onto your back and rips off your underwear, letting your dick free. It lands on your stomach with a hearty slap and you feel the head rush that precedes your erections.

Your lover finishes stripping, her titanic bust exploding out of her bra as she unhooks it. She kneels down and starts peppering your member with frantic kisses before pulling back and staring expectantly. Watching your erection was one of her favourite parts of your intimate moments. She giggles excitedly as your cock slowly slides, inch by inch, up your chest, growing thicker and veins becoming more pronounced with each beat of your heart.

She lets out a little gasp as your member starts to lift from your chest, just barely missing your chin on the way up. Despite the concerns lingering in the back of your head about your ever expanding dick, you were happy that she loved it so much. The feeling of being able to turn your soon to be wife into a hot mess with the sight alone was indescribable. 

Finally, you're at full mast. Your shaft stands proud between your legs, throbbing with all the blood it stole from your brain and oozing a steady stream of pre from the tip. Vi hadn't requested a new erect measurement since your latest growth spurt, but the difference was plain to see; you were just shy of 17 inches before but, it looked like it had gained an inch The bigger difference was the girth though; at the thickest point, just below the lemon sized head, it was the size of a large water bottle.

"It just keeps getting more gorgeous every time I see it," Veronica remarks, just before planting a loving kiss on the shaft. "It looks like we'll both need new underwear soon."

"I noticed you grew again too."

"So perceptive," she giggles. "Yeah, I'm not a P cup anymore. We better have the wedding soon so I can get a dress before I run out of alphabet." Your cock jumps at the remark. 

"We'll need to figure out a pants situation for you too," she says as she stands up, "but we can think about that later."

Your fiance delicately places her lips on the tip of your head, and wraps her hands around your shaft, her fingers barely overlapping. Your body is engulfed by a warm feeling as she starts to slowly pump your shaft and gently tease you with her tongue. She continues, as if in a trance for a few moments before releasing your dick with a satisfied gulp.

"You know," she says while continuing to casually stroke your cock, "dinner was amazing, but nothing tastes as good as this." 

She saunters over to the night stand and grabs condom from the drawer.

"Ready for the main event?" she asks.

"I've never wanted something more."

"Good," she says with a content smile as she tears open the packet. She starts to slowly roll the condom over your head; it's a slow process to keep it from tearing as it stretches over your girth. You bought the condoms online, they were largest you could find and shipped from some shady German website, but the expense was worth having some that didn't tear instantly.

Vi finishes unfurling the condom just shy of halfway down your length, the tip already starting to sag with pre. She carefully steps out of her panties.

"You noticed my breasts, but did you notice that these weren't a thong?" she flirts, displaying her soaked boy shorts before casually tossing them to the floor.

Your lover stands over your waiting member, using a hand to guide you in as she slower lowers herself. There's a bit of resistance as the first bit of you enters, but slowly more and more of your length is wrapped in the warm, velvety feeling of her love. She lets out deep, shuddering breaths the whole way down, but is careful to stop before the end of the condom.

"Are you sure we cant find any longer condoms?" she asks, as dismayed as she can seem while clearly enjoying every moment.

You try to answer back, but are unable to get any words out between the gasps of pleasure. 

"Good answer," she says with a smile. "I'm gonna start moving now."

With that warning, she leans forward, supporting herself on all fours, covering you completely. Vi was easily in the mid 6 foot range now; the height difference combined with the comparatively shallow penetration meant that her breasts resting heavy on your neck and shoulders. She slowly starts rolling her hips and you reciprocate, allowing your hands to explore her body. Vi was very diligent in keeping up with her exercise regimen, even after quitting the volleyball team, leaving her with a well toned body and more endurance than you could possibly match, especially in your pleasure inebriated state. You trace over her taught abs, lingering for a moment to feel the muscles work as she picks up her pace, before moving up to her breasts. 

Fondling the two orbs causes her to lose her rhythm for a second as she lets out a moan, but she quickly recovers. Even thought the rest of her was firm, her breasts maintained a pleasant softness that made playing with them a joy. You continue your loving caresses, moaning into the pillowy mounds as Vi's pace reaches a fever pitch.

"Oh fuck, babe, keep doing that!" your lover commands and you do your best to comply. You start to feel a familiar tension building up in your groin, coupled with the heavenly sensation of being wrapped in the finest breasts known to man is making it incredibly hard to focus on keeping any sort of rhythm.

You feel Veronica start to twitch and shake as her climax arrives. Suddenly you feel her drop down, hugging you into her bosom as hard as she can, a muffled moan reaching your ears. The sensation of being smothered under your amazonian fiance and the final contractions of her sex send you over the edge. 

Your world flashes bright white as the orgasm washes over you. You instinctively wrap your arms around her waist and bring her as close to you as possible while your cock does it's best to flood her. The euphoria of release mixes with all the emotions of the last hour: the love for Veronica, the knowledge that the woman you watched grow so much personally and physically would be with you forever, and the fact that the only woman who could take you ensured that no one else would ever get the chance to try.

You're not sure how long the two of you have been lying in a sweaty, shaking puddle on the bed, but you wish the feeling wouldn't end. You turn to your fiance.

"That was amazing," you huff.

"I don't think I've ever cum harder in my life," she says as she runs a hand over her stomach, noticing a knot that's formed under her abs, "You might not have either."

Veronica reaches down and slides your slowly softening member out. It takes a bit of coaxing, but she eventually works the condom all the way out, revealing that the rubber has been filled completely with nearly a cup of thick, pearly white, cum. You laugh when Vi starts playing with it like water balloon.

"Hey, don't laugh," she jokes while repeatedly dropping it onto her palm to watch it flatten, "you get to play with my boobs whenever you want, let me have this." You laugh again. 

Suddenly becoming aware of copious amount of fluids your body just lost, you ask Vi if she wants any water from the kitchen. 

~~~  
A few years later...

You blindly grope on the nightstand for your phone and silence the alarm. With a yawn, you turn your head to see the sleeping face of your wife, mouth open with just a hint of tongue showing in the corner. She had to change up her hair a couple promotions ago to be more professional but, while you do miss the wild blonde locks of her college days, the shoulder length bob does yield some amazingly cute bedhead.

Vi lets out a cute little snort and changes position a bit. A moment later you become aware of the mass of flesh pressed against your side as the motion from that scooch travels through it, causing the massive breast to lap at your side like a wave at a sea wall. You remember how big the king size bed felt when you first moved in here, but after several growth spurts and Vi picking up some bad sleeping habits, it's starting to feel cramped again. 

She's managed to twist herself into another amazing position this morning. Apparently after managing to work herself into the middle of the bed, she starfished; legs kicked several feet off different edges, arms thrown on the pillows above her, one massive breast pressed against your rib cage, and the other dangerously close to falling off the edge. True to her word, a few months after the wedding she managed to outgrow the alphabet. It's easy to forget just how big she's gotten when she's dressed up for work, with the complex system of bindings and sports bras she's worked out, but in their natural state they look like they weigh as much as you, without the dick at least.

You silently enjoy the contrast of this now powerful business woman sleeping like a giant toddler for a few moments. It's tempting to let her sleep in today, but it's one of her rare days off and you vowed to maximize the time spent with her...well, maybe just a bit is okay.

Doing your best not to wake her quite yet, you sit up and look between your legs. Thankfully both yours and Vi's spurts have been becoming less severe and less frequent as the years go on, but your dick managed to get plenty of work done in your mid twenties. As of your most recent spurt a year and change ago, you managed to hit 31 inches flaccid, 14 inches around, and nuts the size of small watermelons. It still felt pretty excessive to you, but at some point along the way, the anxiety faded away. Watching Vi own her growth, and the praise she lavished on you and your dick eventually got you to accept it. It was definitely a liberating feeling the first day you woke up, not dreading if you were gonna have an extra inch of dick on you. Hell, your wife still manages to hilt you, and all it took was for her to grow over 7 feet tall and develop hips that can fill a love seat. It was a unique feeling when you realized that your cock was averaging over 1 inch of gain a year since you were born though.

The watermelons were still incredibly inconvenient though. Thankfully they're big enough to stay in front of you while you walk, and they are the only thing keeping your dick from dragging on the ground at all times, but at some point around cantaloupe size, they started to leak.

You hook both your arms under the base of your sleeping giant and slowly start to raise it, careful not to go so fast it whips back and causes another black eye. At the tip you find a condom, half full of pre, hanging from your tip. You tie it off and place it in the can with the others before reaching into the night stand for a fresh one. Your cock moves a little bit remembering the night Vi proposed and how these used to be the biggest rubbers you needed. The band still barely fits over your head, so they're still useful for preventing you from becoming a slipping hazard wherever you go, but you feel a little sad knowing that they'll eventually become too small. It will be like saying goodbye to an old friend.

With a fresh condom, you slowly shuffle you and your junk off the side of the bed and get dressed. Just a simple white blouse and black skirt, both hand-me-downs from Vi that she outgrew. You didn't like the skirts at first but they eventually became the only way to keep any sense of modesty. Of course Vi was enthusiastic about it, she was enthusiastic about anything you did, especially if it made you cuter.

After a quick teeth brushing and a spin in the mirror to check that you're satisfactorily cute, you head back to the bed to wake up Vi. You gently place a hand on one of the couch cushion sized breasts and give it a gentle shake.

“Come on, honey, it's time to get up,” you whisper.

“ughhhhhh. Don't wanna.”

“You'll miss breakfast.”

“Please, five more minutes,” she slurs. Waking her up every morning was always like trying to rouse a lazy, but very cute, dog.

“Oh well, I guess I'll have to brush my hair myself.”

Veronica bolts upright, her breasts coming together with a loud clap.

“I'm up I'm up I'm up I'm up,” she says frantically, terrified at the prospect of missing her favourite part of the morning. You chuckle as you hand her the brush from the nightstand.

Vi shuffles to your side of the bed excitedly, gesturing for you to sit down. You turn around and sit down on the bed, draping your member over your thigh. Vi delicately starts brushing your hair, starting with quick strokes at the scalp to reposition the hairs before moving to slow strokes from the roots and down your back. It was incredibly soothing to have your lover gently move the brush through your hair like this; Vi was so strong and brash that every moment you got to see her be so deliberate and gentle felt precious.

You scoffed earlier in your relationship when Vi would ask you to grow your hair out, or to let her put make up on you, or to wear a skirt for her. It felt almost insulting at first, like she didn't value you as a man, but as time went on and you indulged her, you began to enjoy it. Putting in extra effort just to satisfy her visual appetite drove her wild, and knowing that a little lipstick and a swish of the skirt was all it took to make her overcome with desire for you was intoxicating. These little things eventually just became reminders of your love to her, and you enjoyed doing them as a result. And she was right, your ass looks damn good in a skirt.

“So what do you want to do today, honey,” you whisper, at the verge of falling into a trance from the brushing.

“Not much,” she whispers, absorbed in her work, “Just have to get my morning workout, send some emails, and then we can just relax.”

“Guess I better get started on breakfast then,” you say, leaning back for a quick kiss, “get dressed.”

~~~ 

“The eggs are really good today,” Vi manages to say between get out between shovel fulls of food.

“Thank you. The bacon should be ready in a couple minutes.”

Breakfast is always a multi-stage production in your home, batch frying eggs and sausages while the 4 slice toaster works overtime and the bacon crisps in the oven. It takes a lot of protein and calories to fuel a regular amazon, let alone one that works out most mornings. Of course, you can put away a fair amount your self, that liter of pre a day has to come from somewhere, but you mostly drive up the water bill. 

You've already finished your plate, so now your only job is to enjoy the sight of your wife enjoying your cooking. Or maybe you're just enjoying the site of her for other reasons. You don't tell her how much you enjoy the sight of her in workout clothes, she's still a woman with her pride after all, but something about seeing the rainbow menagerie of sports bras compressing her chest into a shadow of its normal self, but still having more cleavage than most woman have breasts is enticing to no end. You always let her get up from the table first in the mornings so you can get a nice look at the ass that holds 4xl basketball shorts in a permanent wedgie, but you think she's figured that one out by now.

The oven beeps angrily, letting you know that the bacon is finally burned enough for Vi. You slide from your chair and turn the oven off, but something washes over you when you reach to open the door. You suddenly become lightheaded and your heart beat quickens. 

“Are you okay babe?” Vi asks concerned.

“Yeah,” you reply as your breathing starts to become heavier, “I just feel a spurt coming.”

Vi stands up and rushes toward you, but she's unsure of exactly what she should be doing. It was sometime after she started really climbing the ladder that your spurts became so intense, so this is the first one she's witnessed. You grasp her hand as your skin starts to become more sensitive.

“Do you want to watch?”

She silently nods, gripping you hand tightly and tracing circles on the back of your hand with her thumb. You walk her over to the dining table and use your free arm to hook under your cock. You hoist it up and it rolls out onto the table, landing with a powerful slap, the impact causing the dishes to rattle and jump.

Your wife moves behind you, wrapping her other arm around your waist and holding you as close as she can. Her bound chest supports your neck as a powerful heat builds up in the base of your shaft and another head rush hits you. Slowly the heat rolls up from your base through the tip, sending a gush of pre into the condom. 

You feel Vi's heart pounding as she watches your spurt play out, the waves of heat slowly building in frequency and intensity, each one causing your shaft to slowly creep along the table top and filling the condom just a little more. She gasps as the strongest pulse hits you, sending your cock lurching forward. 

The condom is struggling to keep up, slowly inflating with each new jet of pre, patches of the latex stretching thinner and thinner. Eventually, like a water balloon left on the tap too long, it pops, sending an untold amount of fluid cascading off the table. 

The growth has stopped and the waves are tapering off, but Vi still holds you tight.

“Dear God, babe, are they all like this for you?” She asks, a mix of concern and amazement in her voice.

“No,” you pant, lifting her hand up for a kiss, “That was the most intense one I've ever had. Usually they only last a minute and I get around and inch. This looked more like 3.”

“Oh,” she stammers.

You regain your strength and start to reel your cock in, suddenly embarrassed at the display you just put on. You sheepishly pull the shredded remains of the rubber from your tip.

“I'll, uh, I'll clean this up.”

Your wife suddenly, whips you around and locks you in an aggressive kiss. Still exhausted and sensitive from your growth spurt, you're powerless to resist and simply let her tongue have its way with yours. You melt into her touch as she pulls you in. Your lover whispers into your ear.

“It's not a safe day.”

Your dick jolts, brushing up her thigh as it begins its ascent. 

You and your lover quickly make your way to the bedroom, tearing off as much clothing as you can on the trip. Before you know it, your both on the edge of the bed, making out like your first night together and caressing any part of the other you can reach.

Your wife stands you up and guides your tip down toward her waiting sex. Slowly, she starts to lean back, pulling you down with her, gradually taking more and more of you in. You feel her shiver as she's stretched more and more, a small bump forming under navel, that slowly travels up and grows. 

Eventually the height difference between you two becomes too great, and the kiss breaks. She gasps and falls back on the bed with you halfway inside, her stomach stretched into the shape of your member. 

“Keep going,” she commands.

You brace yourself on the edge of the bed and continue, slowly inching more of your length inside her. She stares, transfixed, at the peak of the bulge you've created as it slowly inches towards her, gently caressing it as it moves. You struggle to keep from climaxing immediately—the warmth inside her is almost too great, coupled with the lines of pleasure dancing around your shaft where ever she traces her hands is enough to drive you mad. You pause briefly to collect yourself before inserting the final few inches. 

As your hips finally meet her head is sent back and she releases a long shuddering moan, the contractions of all the muscles in her chest massaging your length. Your body wants so desperately to release, but you hold back. You want to keep providing this pleasure for her, you want to make her as happy as she makes you.

You lover recovers from her orgasm, looking up at you with a beautiful smile. She leans forward, kissing the very tip of your cock, a small bubble already forming from your pre.

“God I love you,” she growls.

That was all the encouragement you needed.

You start to move, slowly at first, with gentle, shallow strokes, your wife rewarding you with gentle moans every time your hips meet. Her hands wander from your bulge to her wanting breasts, kneading them in your rhythm.

You Gradually increase your pace, your strokes becoming deeper. The quiet moans of your wife start to become deeper and louder, her hips rolling in time with yours as she becomes rougher with herself. 

As your strokes reach their most intense, you curse your past self for ever worrying about growing too big for the love of your life. You feel the most connected you've ever been with Veronica right now—every single moan she makes, every single muscle she moves, every time she calls your name, you feel it reverberate through your length. All of those reactions to the pleasure you give her feed back into yours. You've reached the deepest part of her and it's only because of the part of you that you were so concerned about, the thing that's making her writhe in ecstasy right now, the thing she loves every inch of because she loves every inch of you.

You feel your lover seize up with another climax, and you finally reach your peak. Pleasure courses through every part of you as you unleash your love into her. You both watch in euphoria as her stomach starts to fill and expand, growing taller and taller until it spills over her sides and expands onto the bed, her stomach stretching greedily in an effort to hold on to every single ounce of your gift to her.

By the time your orgasm subsides, you've pumped gallons into your lover. You pull your softening member from her, white slowly trickling out of her, and climb up onto the bed next to her. Her stomach has been stretched into a tight dome over a foot high, spilling off the sides of her body almost as far. It's not the first time you've filled her, but this is the biggest she's gotten by a wide margin.

“I love you,” you gasp as you grab her hand and collapse by her side.

“I love you too,” she says in a dreamy voice. She looks at you and smiles while contentedly rubbing her distended stomach, occasionally giving it a little push to enjoy the feeling of your cum sloshing inside of her.

“I guess we're going to be parents now,” you say, her hand gripping yours more tightly.

“I'd be very surprised if I wasn't pregnant after this. You've outdone yourself this time.”

“Who do you think they'll take after”

“Don't know. I just hope they're half as sweet as you,” she says as she rests her head on your shoulder, “We should probably work on finding a house though.”

“Yeah,” you say with a content sight.

“Do you mind if we just stay like this for a while?”

“Not at all.”


End file.
